nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Triangle Expedition
The Dragon's Triangle Expedition was a Cosmic Defence Coalition expedition into the Dragon's Triangle to discover the fate of a Tarakian Talbot Class Frigate that went missing in the area. Background Democratic Republic Ship Veronica Dowell (FFG-128), a Talbot Class Frigate Commissioned in August of 2060 was on her shakedown cruise, when she reported engineering problems and was unable to make repairs at sea, she was in the South Pacific at the time and the nearest base was Yokosuka. Dowell set off towards Yokosuka and during her trip, contact was lost in the Dragon's Triangle, Dowell sent off a distress at 1701 local time and then an SOS at 1737 local time. With very little to go on, WC-130Js from Kadena AB and weather stations were picking up massive storms in one very particular spot, but there was no sign of the ship at all. From October to December, P-8 Poseidon Mari-Time Patrol Aircraft were patrolling everyday and night.. Nothing turned up, Tarakian Navy South Pacific Command officially ruled All Hands Lost on December 28, 2060. However, Captain Anina Vahlen was intrigued by the disappearance of DRS Veronica Dowell in the Dragon's Triangle and was rather curious. Flying from Belgrade to Tokyo on a direct airforce flight, she gathered a group of researchers and scientists, as well as the 8th Special Forces Group that was currently stationed at Camp Casey, South Korea. Vahlen considered the situation to be dire and that someone may have washed ashore on the island that had the massive storm over it. Vahlen gathered many people for the expedition, as well as requisitioning several MH-47X Stealth Chinooks and SWCC Rigid Hull Inflatable Boats. Vahlen had a theory about why the storms were caused.. and what they could do to circumvent them and get to the Island. As the NEJ's Yokosuka facility was used to supply the mission the Imperial States saw that a psyker will be needed to act as a living talisman. Alice Boone, Lord Commissar Conrad Raege's aide known for her own adventures is sent to accompany the group. Major Susanoo also received the news and joined the expedition without revealing his motives. Arrival Operator roster and equipment Tarakia *Captain Anina Vahlen (Team Leader) **M6A2 Advanced Combat Rifle (12 Magazines) **Sig-Sauer M227 Tactical .45 (5 Magazines) **2x M71 Stick Hand Grenades **1x M18 Smoke Grenade (Orange Smoke) **2x C4 Bricks **Lynx II Body Armor W/NG-SAPI Inserts **M13 L.M.F III Combat Knife *First Sergeant Dante Taylor (Squad Leader/Riflemen) **M416A5 Assault Rifle (12 Magazines total, 2 of which: 70 Round Drums) **Sig-Sauer M2021 Tactical .45 (5 Magazines) **4x M71 Stick Hand Grenades **2x M31 Incendiary Grenades **2x C4 Bricks **Razorback Body Armor W/NG-SAPI Inserts **M18 Combat Machete *Sergeant First Class Veronika Luchs (Grenadier) **M416A5 Assault Rifle W/M320A1 Grenade Launcher (10 Magazines/18 40mm LV Grenades) **Sig-Sauer M226 Tactical **M25A2 CDTE 25mm Airburst Grenade Launcher (3 Magazines) **Lynx II Body Armor W/NG-SAPI Inserts **M13 L.M.F III Combat Knife *Staff Sergeant Julius Schenker (Squad Support Riflemen) **M418A1 Squad Support Rifle (8 Magazines: 10 rounds each) **MDR-C (10 Magazines) **Razorback Body Armor W/NG-SAPI Inserts **2x M31 Incendiary Grenades **M13 L.M.F III Combat Knife *Specialist Joseph Irving (Automatic Riflemen) **M245B LWMMG (5 Magazines) **Sig-Sauer M2021 Tactical .45 (5 Magazines) **Razorback Body Armor W/NG-SAPI Inserts **1x M31 Incendiary Grenade **M13 L.M.F III Combat Knife New Empire of Japan *Major Susanoo (Independent Intelligence Officer) **Militarum Tempestus Scion Carapace Armour **Force-sword Kusanagi Blade **Hot-shot Laspistol (6 power cells) **2x Frag grenades **Magatama Necklace *Alice Boone (Sanctioned Psyker) **Flak Armour **Laspistol (5 power cells) **Psyker abilities The Azerothian Union *Major Tyrendineda Morningblade (Sniper) **AZPR-1 Sniper Rifle with sliencer (5 Magazines, 10 rounds each) **SUSP with sliencer **Type 14-D Combat Knife **Matilda super Light Body armour **Frost and Arcane Magics Czech Republic *Kapitán (Captain) Radim Zelenka (Team leader) **CZ 805 Bren Assualt Rifle (12 Magazines) **Glock Pistol (4 Magazines) *Nadrotmistr (Master Sergeant) Matyáš Dušan Dušek (Squad Designated Marksman) **Bushmaster M4A3 Carbine (8 Magazines) **Glock Pistol (5 Magazines) *Rotmistr (Sergeant First Class) Benjamín Vanek (Machinegunner) **M60 Machine Gun (5 Magazines) **Glock Pistol (4 Magazines) *Četař (Sergeant) Vít Marek Kysely (Close Quarters Combat) **Winchester Model 1200 (9 Tubes) **PDW Škorpion EVO III (7 magazines) Paradox * 2x pulse rifles (6 replicator Magazines) * 1x Firenoble Carbines (6 replicator Magazines) * 1x P5 sniper rifle (6 replicator Magazines) * 1x SF Auto-Mac for Garon (6 replicator Magazines) Category:Expeditions Category:CDC Operations